madagascarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kingneptune1
Vorlage:Benutzer Bitte füge diese Vorlage am Ende deiner Benutzerseite hinzu: --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 18:21, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Schreib doch auch mal eine Seite.Coleman99 19:20, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC)Coleman99 :Hey, ich kümmere mich mehr darum, Arktikel, die es schon gibt, aber nicht gut sind, von Grund auf zu erneuern. Guck dir mal diesen oder diesen an ;) --Kingneptune1 08:49, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Administrator Warum wolltest du überhaupt Administrator sein bzw. warum bist du Administrator? --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 15:57, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ach so. --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 11:37, 3. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Du bist 'n ausgezeichneter Schreiber! Coleman99 19:18, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC)Coleman99 :Danke --Kingneptune1 08:50, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hauptseite Was soll das mit Madagascar-Wiki:Hauptseite? Wo ist der Sinn der Sache? (Ach ja, es ist trotzdem toll, dass du jetzt häufiger aktiv bist.) --'Marty the zebra' (Diskussion, Bewertung, Zoo Tycoon Wiki) 19:36, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Das ist ja nicht so schlimm. Jedoch ist das mit der Hauptseite nicht normal für ein Wiki. Ich werde mich schon mal darum kümmern. Ach ja, bitte antworte auf deiner Diskussionsseite, damit das hier noch übersichtlich ist. --'Marty the zebra' (Diskussion, Bewertung, Zoo Tycoon Wiki) 13:36, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Ok mach ich! --Kingneptune1 13:48, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Episodenvorlage Hi wollte fragen, ob jemand von euch mal für jede Episode aus der 2. Staffel die Vorlage für die Seite der Episode machen würde. ich komm mit dem Prinzip nich wirklich zurecht! -- SACEUR 19:57, 2. Januar 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß das da vorlagen sind, aber ich komme mit den einfach nicht klar. Könntest du bitte die für die folgen, welche noch keine eigene seite haben erstellen? ich würde auch die story (Bis auf die 4 neusten folgen(Alienated, ''The Otter Woman, 'Whispers and Coups'')) --SACEUR 14:44, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Dateiupload Hallo, bitte füge beim Upload die Vorlage Dateiinfo bzw. beim Upload von Episodenkarten Vorlage:Episodenkarte hinzu ;) --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 20:42, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Für gewöhnlich lade ich die Bilder immer vor Ort hoch. Da kann man das nicht zufügen. Aber ich werde in Zukunft daran denken. --Kingneptune1 20:45, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Mitarbeit im Nickelodeon Wiki Moin, wie ich sehe machste hier gute Arbeit. Könntest du mich bitte im Nickelodeon Wiki unterstützen? Wäre echt nett von dir. Dann klick bitte HIER, Danke! GTA SA FAN 11:36, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Dann auf eine gute Zusammarbeit. :Kommen bestimmt dann auch mehr Infos von Die Pinguine aus Madagascar. :Das wäre echt nett von dir, wenn du transparente Bilder hochladen könntest. :MFG GTA SA FAN 12:17, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Bilder löschen Sry aber geht es das uploads gelöscht werden könne? ich kanns nicht (warscheinlich nicht die nötige freigabe....)... habe die selbe datei zweimal hochgeladen. Name der zu löschenden Datei: Delet.gif Grund: Dieses Wikia halbwegs sauber halten! Reschtschreibfehler im Namen! SACEUR 17:13, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, es können Bilder gelöscht werden, aber das können nur Admins. ;) :MFG GTA SA FAN 17:17, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Kingneptune ist ein Admin!! :D Mach ich mal schnell. --Marty the zebra (Diskussion) 20:52, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Haha, ein Tag mal nicht da und sofort Texten drei Leute meine Diskussionsseite zu. Erstmal danke an Marty. Ich hätte http://www.jappy.de/user/SACEURes bestimmt auch gemacht, wenn ichs gelesen hätte. Trotzdem super, dass ihr für mich geantwortet habt. Jetzt fällt mir noch 'ne Frage ein: Kann man nicht die Bilder auch wie Artikel verschieben? --Kingneptune1 11:10, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ja, das geht auch, aber das können wieder nur die Admins. ;) ::::Da gibts dann die Bereiche "Verschieben", "Schützen" und "Löschen". ::::PS: Mal gucken, wann die im Nickelodeon Wiki anfängst. ;) ::::MFG GTA SA FAN 12:06, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Danke Leute. ::::SACEUR 16:35, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wortspiele und Paarungen Ich wollte nur Fragen ob es sinnvoll wäre, eventuell eine Seite zu den in der Serie vorkommenden Worstspielen (Titel sowie in der Serie) eine neue Seite zu erstellen. Zweitens gibt es ja auch noch von den Fans favorisierte Paarung (komischerweise immer mit Marlene....). Ist es noch sinnvoll dazu Seiten anzulegen? MfG SACEUR 16:35, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Mir gings eher um die Paarungen mit Marlene(z.B. Skilene,Kowalski Marlene). Das im Grunde genommen ein sehr heikles Thema! MfG SACEUR 10:53, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Kingneptune1. Ich bin Coleman99. MfG Coleman99 Problem in "Central Park Zoo" Irgend wie hats bei mir nicht geklappt bei der Central Park Zoo Seite ein Diskussionsthema bzw. die Diskussion zu erstellen. Was war da los? MfG SACEUR 18:13, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Danke.SACEUR 18:15, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Löschantrag Hier wurden die Seiten Trivia (nur Fragen) sowie Trivia_(nur_Antworten) erstellt. Jedoch ist die erste sprachlich so inkorrekt das ein überarbeiten einfach zu aufwendig wäre. Die Idee ist zwar gut aber die Grammatik ist das Problem... Es wurde anscheinend ein Übersetzer verwendet (links siehe Seite). Ich bedanke mich im Vorraus dafür das dieses Problem überprüft wird. MfG SACEUR 11:31, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Wow davon wusst ich gar nichts... warum habt ihr damit aufgehört? das war doch eine gute Idee! Artikel des Monats Sind hier noch mehr solche seiten die einfach über die Zeit verkommen sind? Bestimmt. Vielleicht sollten wir mal dieses Wiki konsolidieren udn veraltete Artikel mal aussortieren und andere wiederbeleben (z.B. der oben genannte!) MfG SACEUR 11:49, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Narichten von anderen Benutzern die viel mehr Seiten und Bearbeitungen haben als ich! Hallo, Kingneptune1. Ich bin Coleman99! Coleman99 15:42, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Schön Coleman99. Ob du's glaubst oder nicht: ich bin kingneptune1...:P --Kingneptune1 17:37, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Diskussionseite Passt alle beim bearbeiten besser auf. Wie meinst du das? Ich hätte nur gern eine kurze Erklärung. Danke. PS: Kannste mir ne kurze Liste schreiben wofür genau die Diskussionsseiten gedacht sind? ich meine hier ins besondere die von Nutzern. Auch wäre es mal gut wenn jemand sich der zum Löschen vorgeschlagenden Seiten annimmt. MfG SACEUR 09:02, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ich mein damit, dass es jetzt schon mehrfach passiert ist, dass das Seitenlayout so verändert wurde, dass man Teile des Quellcodes auf der Hauptseite lesen konnte und sowas eben. Diskussionsseiten sind eben dafür da, den Nutzer direkt anzuschreiben und ihn auf Dinge hinzuweisen, Fragen zu stellen usw. Ich denke, ich mache auch mal bei Gelegenheit eine Seite mit allgemeinen Regeln des Wikis (wenn es mittlerweile die Seite nicht schon gibt...). Das mit der Löschdiskussion könnte aufgrund meines eng gestrickten Zeitplans etwas problematisch werden. Da fragste lieber Marty the zebra. Ich könnte das zwar auch übernehmen, aber das ist (erfahrungsgemäß) immer ein relativ großer Aufwand und wir haben meines Erachtens zu wenig User, die dabei mitdiskutieren könnten und ich weiß eben nicht, ob ich das dann noch hinkriege, was nicht heißt, dass wir's nicht versuchen könnten ;) Grüße zurück Kingneptune1 20:00, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Tja wenn ihr nicht so viel zeit habt euch auch um das Löschen zu kümern, dann könnte ich das auch über nehmmen. Ich bin auch bei Skype (s.a.c.e.u.r.) falls einer von euch Admins mich dort kontaktieren möchte. Ich weiß nicht ob es möglich ist mich zum Administrator hoch zustuffen, aber es wäre eine Möglichkeit den Personalmangel zu lösen. Du kannst mich bezüglich dieses Themas auch direkt über felix.baer1@web.de anschreiben. ::MfG SACEUR 10:21, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Gegen die Hochstufung zum Admin hätte ich nichts einzuwenden, das sprich aber auch vorher besser mit Marty ab. Sobald der sein OK gibt kannst du hier als Admin anfangen. Das wäre wahrscheinlich wirklich besser ;) -- Kingneptune1 13:19, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Ich weiß nicht aber hast du ne Ahnung wie ich Marty noch kontaktieren kann?? ich hab schon lang nichts mehr von ihm gehört (naja eigentlich gelesen). Oder du Fragst ihn wenn du die Möglichkeit hast. :::MfG SACEUR 17:42, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bild -wo sind die Quellen? Eine Frage hab ich mal: Wenn man Bilder die ihren Ursprung nicht in dioesem Wikia haben in einen Artikel einbindet, so müsste man doch teoretisch die Quelle angeben um anzuzeigen das man dort dieses Bild findet. Dies hat ja Urheberrechtlichegründe. Wie stehst du dazu? Icvh mein eine "how to behave or writte" Guide is zwar ganz sinnvoll aber am ende noch nicht erstellt. (Kann ich ja mache werd ich dann Als PDF hochladen wenn sie irgent wann mal fertig ist :P) MfG SACEUR 17:04, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ich persönlich finde das Angeben von Quellen nervig. Aber da wir uns ja in einem öffentlichen und bildendem Netzwerk befinden ist es dummerweise nötig, Quellen etc. anzugeben. Und den "How To Write Guide" (oder wie auch immer du den nennst :D) ist gut, besonders bei vielen Wikia-Anfängern, was wahrscheinlich bei Madagascar unsere Hauptzielgruppe ist. -- Kingneptune1 18:32, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : :Äh sorry wegen denn Fehlern :P ich kann versuchen das bis anfang nächsten Monat fertig zu machen aber ich kann nichts garantieren, da ich nebenbei auch noch andere sachen zu tuhen habe. ich werde die Datei auf einen externen Server hochladen und dir einen Link schicken. hast du hier im Wikia eine EMail Adresse hinterlegt? Wenn ja wirst über diese von mir in Kenntnis gesetzt. :MfG SACEUR 10:33, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Links zu Videos Ich entdecke immer mehr Links zu Videos von den Pinguinen. Ist das psoten dieser Videos überhaupt legal? Ich mein bei Youtube steht ja so ziemlich alles dazu da. Aber wie sieht es mit anderen Quellen aus? ich mein es werden Links zu den Providern geposted die das eventuell illegal machen.... Bei "penguinshq.forumotion.com" gibt es dies bezüglich klare Regeln: links zu Videos dürfen nicht geposted werden nur über PMS ausgetauscht werden. Wie ist das hier könnten wir deswegen eventuell Probleme bekommen? MfG SACEUR 09:39, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Mhh, darüber hab ich bisher nicht nachgedacht. Ähm, zunächst einmal ist das hochladen von Videos fremden Eigentums (hier: Nickelodeon) verboten. Die Rechtslage dürfte kino.to ähneln: Man darf die Videos ansehen, aber weder verbreiten noch downloaden. Wenn wir jetzt Links zu den Videos veröffentlichen, dürfte das eigentlich auch nicht gerade legal sein. Ob wir die Links jetzt alle entfernen oder nicht, das weiß ich nicht. Aber solange MyVideo, Vimeo und Co. die Videos nicht sperren oder entfernen, sind sie eh öffentlich und von daher sowieso für jeden zugänglich. Ich glaube da machen der ein oder andere Link von dem Videoportal unabhängigen Seiten auch keinen großen Unterschied. Da fragst du aber mal am Besten einen Mitarbeiter von Wikia, die kennen sich da besser aus ;) -- Kingneptune1 09:51, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Klar hätte nur gedacht das du einen Standpunkt hast. gut also verbleiben sie dort wo sie sind. Aber in der vergangenheit wurden die Videos der pinguine immer wieder von VIACOM International "aus Urheberrechtsgründen entfernt". in ein paar Wochen werden wir eh sehen ob dies wieder der Fall ist. Vielleicht haben die den Kampf ja auch aufgegeben... naja wohl eher nicht. ::MfGSACEUR 10:40, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Nee, das kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen :) -- Kingneptune1 11:18, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::::Mal eine persönliche frage (naj mehr oder weniger) denkst du das bald mal wieder eine DVD der PoM raus kommt? ich mein die letzte liegt schon mindestens ein halbes Jahr zurück und jetzt sind wir ja schon mitten in Staffel zwei. ::::MfG SACEUR 13:14, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ich denke schon, ich meine, Franchise ist immer ein guter Weg der Werbung und eine Geldeinnahmequelle ;) -- Kingneptune1 14:19, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Guide Du eine Frage noch wegen dem Guide: Kannste mir ne kurze Liste erstellen was da genau rein soll, hab nämlich so gar keinen Plan... Ich schicke dir dann mal einen Link zu dem Temporären PDF, aber vorher brauch ich noch die Liste zum Schreiben. Dank MfG SACEUR 20:33, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Also in den Guide sollte als erstes, was überhaupt ein Wiki ist. Dann kannste mit den verschiedenen Bearbeitungsmethoden fortfahren, die's gibt, also sowas wie Artikel verlinken mit .... Dann kannst du über die Benutzerseiten schreiben, also was die Vorteile sind, wenn man sich kostenlos anmeldet und dass man auf Diskussionseiten schrieben kann, und wie man das macht und dass man mit ~~~~ signiert. Dann schreibste noch, was man bei Artikeln und so beachten muss, das bringste in 'ne vernünftige Reihenfolge und das schickste mir dann ;) ----Kingneptune1 20:45, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich schicke es nicht, ich lade es hoch und schicke den Link. Ich habe außerdem auch eine Statusanzeige ganz oben auf dem Profil von mir hinzugefügt. Wenn ich es aktuallisiere dann fasse ich zusammen "Status aktualisiert". Der Fortschritt ist somt für jeden zu sehen. Gut so werde ich es machen. Danke und ich werd jetzt auch gleich mal wider off müssen. Nacht und bis Morgen SACEUR 20:52, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Hehe, gut sichtbar ist es auf jeden Fall :D --Kingneptune1 07:19, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ja das stimmt. Manche HTML Tags funktionieren hier und das ist auch gut so. Ich werd das auch mit einfließen lassen. Auf die Vorlgaen die von euch erstellt wurden, soll ich darauf auch eingehen? Wenn ja wäre ein Link zu den Vorlagen nicht schlecht und auch sehr hilfreich. ::::NOTE: Wie ich gerade ben erst richtig mitgekriegt habe so haben wir gar kein richtiges Wikia Logo! Auf Martys Diskussions Seite gibt es dazu ein Eintrag den er (glaub ich) übersehen hat. Wäare echt gut wenn wir ein Logo oder ähnliches hätten das würde ich auf die erste Seite setzen aber deswegen wird der Guide nicht auf der Strecke bleiben. ::::MfG SACEUR 10:44, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ja stimmt, wir haben zwar auf der Startseite das Bild mit dem Madagascar-Wiki, aber mehr auch nicht. Da müssen wir mal gucken, ob wir das mal ändern :) -- Kingneptune1 13:36, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Logo/Guide Hallo Marty the zebra, ich bin Laximilian scoken, Wikia Entertainment Praktikant. Ich bin soeben auf dein Wiki gestoßen und es gefällt mir! Du hast einige schöne Bilder auf der Hauptseite - aber leider fehlt noch ein passender Skin und ein Logo. Ich würde dir daher anbieten, ein Logo und einen Skin für dich zu erstellen. Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, was du gerne verwenden würdest? Desweiteren würde ich dir gerne etwas mit deinem Wiki helfen, zum Beispiel mit einer Erweiterung. Die Top 10-Listen würden sich meiner Meinung nach hier sehr gut machen. Wenn du magst, kann ich diese für dich freischalten lassen. Ich würde mich über eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite freuen! Schönen Tag noch, Laximilian scokenhttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Helper_Group (talk) 15:44, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Kopiert von der Diskussions-Seite von Marty the Zebra. SACEUR 14:06, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ok, das muss er ja übersehen haben. Ich hab schon lange keine Änderung auf Martys Seite mitgekriegt, macht er noch was hier? Ich finde, dass wenn wir bis zu den Sommerferien noch kein Logo haben sollten, dann werd ich mal dransetzen, dass wir mal eins haben ;) -- Kingneptune1 14:19, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke. Er hat geschrieben das er zur Zeit keine Zeit hat. Ich weiß nicht ob du micherstmal Temporär zum Amdin machen könntest wenn Marty etwas dagegn hat Stuft man mich wieder herab, oder weißt du wie ich ihn noch knotaktieren könnte? Er hat ne Mailadresse hinter lassen aber will keine Mails geschickt bekommen. Is ja auch seine Sache SACEUR 15:00, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Mhh, wie's aussieht kann ich dich nicht hochstufen, weil Marty sich die Rechte für sich vorbehalten hat, da kann ich nix machen... -- Kingneptune1 15:49, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ehrlich gesagt war mir das schon irgent wie kjlar aber Fragen kostet nichts. ::::Nochmal zum Guide: Sollte man auch nochmal die möglichen Tags aufzählen? ich mein das könnte man ja unter Anhang packen. ::::MfG SACEUR 17:17, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::::Normalerweise bin ich ja Admin, aber das ist eh Martys Wiki, von daher sollte er das auch entscheiden können ;) Und den Guide solltest du vielleicht in 2 Schritten aufbauen: Grundlagen, in die du alles wichtige reinschreibst und dann noch weiteres, in das du alles andere reinschreibst, was du noch kennst :) -- Kingneptune1 13:57, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Google Analytics Wussstest du das dieses Wiki bei Gooble Analytics ist? Es wäre mal interessant zu wissen wie viele Personen auf dieses Wiki kommen. Wer hat eigentlich zugriff auf dieses Konto? MfG SACEUR 16:42, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hab den Zugriff, jedoch meint Google Analytics, dass wir keine Besucher auf der Seite verzeichnet haben...-- Kingneptune1 17:59, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Allegemeine Fragen Sorry das ich schon wieder zutexte aber hab hier etwas gefunden und wollte frgane wie das ausieht mit dem Einbinden dieser Funktion: http://de.madagascar.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Chat So eine chatfunktion würde manches erleichtern. Vielleicht sollte man auch mal über einen "ON"-Button nachdenken damit man weiß wer wann online ist(hier im wiki) Danke.MfGSACEUR 05:39, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Chatfunktion ist immer gut. Solange die Community einverstanden ist. Und texte mich ruhig zu. Schließlich bin ich Admin :) --Kingneptune1 11:00, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja ich hoffe bald gehöre ich hier zum Kreis der Admins. Was denkst du wann wird diese Funktion online gehen? ::PS: Kannst ja mal gerne die Community Fragen aber ich und Emma=) sind glaub ich einverstanden damit. Da kannste also nicht so viel Falsch machen. ::PPS: HAste gemerkt das die Bald nen neuen Editor hochladen wollen/ zur verfügung stellen? ist noch in der testphase aber wenn der dann raus ist mussen wir ja gleich den guide aktualiseren! Apropo der hänkt zur Zeit nen bisschen ich kann nähmlich nur so richtig am Wochenende dran arbeiten in der Woche reicht die Zeit/ der Wille nicht aus.... ::MfGSACEUR 11:26, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Post post scriptum :D sehr lustig :D nein, das mit dem Chat kann denke ich nur Marty regeln und von dem Editor hab ich auch schon was gehört. Das dauert aber noch, soweit ich weiß. -- Kingneptune1 12:29, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::Weil er Bürokrat ist oder wie? da stand zu mindestends das es für die ADMINISTRATOREN möglich sei, also ob man Bürokrat sein muss ist nicht gefragt... Aber das mit dem PPS war einfach nur behelfs mäßig ... hab ja auch latein in der Schule aber danach sollteste mich nicht Fragen :) ::::MfG SACEUR 16:28, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::::Mein Latein ist auch... naja. Für's Latinum reichts. Und den Chat kann ich zwar einbauen, aber bis ich mich da eingearbeitet hab, vergeht wieder viel Zeit, die ich (auch wenn ich sie gerne hätte) leider nicht habe...-- Kingneptune1 17:52, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::::::vor mir musste dich nicht rechtfertigen weder bei Latein noch bei der Zeit frage! ich bin selber nen bisschen short of time... Also mach was du schaffst wenn du das nicht hin kriegst ist es auch nicht so schlim dann wird skype eben weiter zur kommunikation verwendet! ::::::MfGSACEUR 19:17, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Werbung Hi Neptune das geht alle was an: Weil hier so wenig los ist will ich anfragen absenden ob/wo man werbung für dieses Wiki machen kann. Ich brauch angaben über: 1. Finanziele Mittel (wahrscheinlich 0) 2.Einverständniserklärungen von dir /Marty Falls es Sachen geben sollte die dagegen sprechen bitte bescheid geben. Danke! SACEUR 19:59, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Werbung ist immer gut. Du hast recht, wir investieren in dieses Wiki kein Geld. Es reicht vielleicht schon, bei seinen Facebook-Freunden Propaganda zu machen oder auf anderen Seiten auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Ich hab's ja auch mal mit 'ner Partnerschaft mit dem Nickelodeon-Wiki versucht, aber wir sind da nur klein bei "Partner" erwähnt, worüber ich mich ehrlich gesagt ein wenig ärgere (sieh dir auch mal das hier dazu an (es geht da um das Emblem des Nickelodeon-Wikis)). -- Kingneptune1 16:04, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Tja und ich dachte wir stellen heute einen neuen Rekord auf: TAG NULL. ::Ein trauriger Rekord wäre das gewesen, ein Tag ohne Bearbeitungen.... Kann man nicht erreichen das man ein paar Mittel bekommt, ich mein die die Pom oder die Filme Madagascar sind ja nicht gerade unpopulär. Es wäre echt schade wenn dieses Wiki zu Grunde geht, aber es sieht echt dannach aus. Ich werde alles versuchen um den Verfall zu stoppen aber cih werde es nicht schaffen können. Emma=) hilf mir zwar aber selbst zu zweit kommen wir nciht wirklich voran! Ich weiß nicht ob du die Zeit dazu findest mal '''alle Benutzer über eine eventuell hinter legte Mailadresse anzuschreiben aber das wäre notwendig! :: ::Wir alle müssen zu den mächtigsten Waffen greifen um das zu retten was uns am wichtigsten ist dieses Wiki! Jezt wo es zu ende geht werden wir sehen auf wen verlass ist! HUA! ::SACEUR 18:27, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :::Mhh. Tag Null hört sich an wie der Weltuntergang. Aber glaub' mir, unser Wiki wird nicht untergehen, bevor die Welt 2012 untergeht ;) Ich weiß ja nicht, in welchem Bundesland du lebst, aber hier in NRW sind in 3 Wochen Ferien. Da sollte ich genug Zeit finden, das Wiki mal komplett aufzuforsten. Ich kriege nicht so mit, was Marty macht, aber ist der noch aktiv? -- Kingneptune1 19:31, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) News Hallo Kingneptune1! Ich bin stolz darauf Ihnen mit Teilen zu können, dass ich es geschafft habe ein Logo für dieses Wiki zu kreiern. Die hochgeladene Version ist wie angemerkt nur temporär und ich bitte um Feedback auf meinem Profil. Jede Verwendete Bildquelle ist unter Folgender Adresse zu finden: http://de.madagascar.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:BannerMWfinished.png Ich brauche das Feedback noch dieses Wochenende, da die Änderungen erst nächste Woche erfolgen (Samstag). Die Lemurten werden in der Finalen Version dann Vervollständigt. Zur Werbekampangie: Hierfür muss ich erst noch ein Logo designen das wir dann bei zusage liefern können. Zum Guide: Hier geht es auch voran aber ich denke das ich erste Ergebnisse nicht vor Ende nächste Woche liefern kann. Zur Zeit ist jedoch schon der Großteil der Arbeit abgeschlossen, aber es müssen überll noch detail Ergänzungen gemacht werden und die Formatierung entspricht auch noch nicht ganz den Vorstellungen. Ich werde das oben erwähnte Logo auch hier einbauen, aber nur nach erfolgter Bestätigung (unter dem Bild als Kommentar unter diesem Text). Falls es eventuell urheberrechtliche Probleme geben könnte, bitte ich um Klärung dieser. Ich stehe für diese leider nicht zur Verfügung. Mit freundlichen Grüßen SACEUR 15:41, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Soo, das hört sich alles gut an. Ich war dummerweise dieses Wochenende in Bremen und hab das hier leider nicht mitgekriegt. Soweit das noch geht, kannst du gerne das Logo überall verwenden. Mir gefällt zwar die Schriftart darunter nicht allzu gut, weil sie sehr funturistisch wirkt, wie ich finde, aber sonst ist alles bestens. Auch für die Werbekampangnie kannst du gerne ein Logo erstellen. Und zum Guide: Das eilt ja nicht. Wenn du's ordentlich machst, ist ja alles gut :) -- Kingneptune1 17:08, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Die Schriftart ist nur temporär! Bitte nenne mir eine andere und ich tausche sie aus. Ich habe sie ja nur verwendet, weil ich einfach mal die Schrift ausprobieren wollte =). Und am ende ist mir ja schon klar das das unpassend ist, bitte Änderungsvorschläge ab sofort nur noch direkt bei dem Bild Posten damit auch andere sich dazu äußern können. Danke ::MfGSACEUR 17:47, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) LOGO Das Logo ist hochgeladen: http://de.madagascar.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Logo.png Kannst es jetzt einbinden wo immer du es willst, aber vorerst nur in diesem Wiki ;) MfG SACEUR 10:43, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kritik von Coleman99 Deine Meldung bei mir hat mir nicht gefallen! Und ausserdem kannst du mich nicht sperren! Coleman99 16:44, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Administrator Wie wird man denn Administrator werden? Coleman99 19:27, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Man muss viel bearbeiten, dem Wikia gutes tun und halbwegs sichere Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit Seitenaufbau und -Layout sein. Ich denke mal, du solltest dir das hier verdienen, aber wenn du schon Warnungen von uns kriegst, wird das wohl in deinem Fall äußerst schwierig sein... -- Kingneptune1 22:16, 30. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Zitate Hey Kingneptune! Wie du sehen kannst gerät dies manchmal außer kontrolle weil einfach alles reingeschrieben wird! kannst du mal deine Meinung sagen? Skipper ist ein gutes beispiel wie es nicht aussehen sollte... MfG SACEUR 18:18, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Ja du hast recht, das ist wirklich übertrieben... Aber da kann man nicht viel tun. Wir haben zu viele Seiten. -- Kingneptune1 18:25, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Können wir nicht? Wir können es kürzer machen und in die Regeln aufnehmen! Das fällt mir gerade spontan ein ^^ ::MfG SACEUR 18:41, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC)